


Adapting to a New Life

by PrincessBunnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Explicit Language, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sex Toys, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBunnie/pseuds/PrincessBunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a cold spring day, my life is turned upside down. One is lover is confirmed dead, the other missing. I don't know what happened to most of the world, but so far I have encountered most everyone is dead.</p><p>Follow my life as I take my existing friends and family, and we travel to a safer place. We meet new people and cultures, and are introduced to a new way of living.<br/>****<br/>This is the first of a few stories. Hope to see you along for the ride. More tags and warnings to change based on future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adapting to a New Life

********* = Start or End of Dream Sequence

**Chapter 1 – Day 1 of a New Adventure**

What truly is a dream? Are your dreams of other realities, where that reality’s you is living their life? Doing whatever they are doing during the time they are awake? When they dream, do they have a chance of entering your subconscious and see/feel what you are doing when you are awake. If this is true, I am glad for the escape for another me, in the other realm. The life of a Grey is no fun at all.  
The rules are clear and simple in that reality. You break a rule and you get punished. The more out of line, harsher the consequence. You are expected to know what rule you broke, as they do not tell you once you are over the age of 13? Maybe it was 15? Who knows I am 26, and sometimes I don’t even know.

This is what I think of when my alarm wakes me up. I had woken earlier, but didn’t care to get out of my warm cocoon of blankets yet. I twist from within the cocoon, to silence my phone and stretch. So far Grey me has received four brandings. I remember the scent, the sensation of flesh being pulled away from the branding iron, and the pain of having to clean afterwards. I hate cleaning, but as a Grey I learned not to say no. Two of the brandings saw to that.

I roll off the couch and stretch slightly, only to drag my feet to the bathroom. I showered last night, so all I need to do is brush my hair and shove on clothes for work. I do the normal daily routine, when I hear my boyfriend’s alarm go off, which signals it is 1035. The song plays for a bit while I finish getting my lunch together.

“While I like the song, we need to go. It is already 1040; we are going to be late.” I sassy say to him while opening the door. No response, I think nothing of it and walk over to the bed. I shake him to get him to awaken him, all while screaming at him to. Tears start streaking down my face as I realize I am touching cold flesh, and my emotions starts to catch up with what my mind already knew. Time feels slow as I attempt to find a pulse. Since there is little to no smell, I know it has only been a few hours.

I back out of the room and collapse in the hall.

I slowly come to, as the music is still playing. I automatically pull my phone out of the pocket and realize it is has been only 20 minutes. I dial 911. Nothing. Only the automatic message “Please continue to hold, and our dispatchers will be with you shortly.” This is not good enough.

I can’t stay in this house. I walk outside and slowly start to see that it is not just my beloved, but my neighbor is being picked at by a murder of crows. Even when I scared them away, they just came back when I turned my back on the corpse.

I reach back inside and grab the car keys and walk over to my car. While I am a 26 year old without a driver’s license, I figure I can learn now. I start the car and take a breath. “Smartie please pull up List” –Good Morning Sarah, the temperature is currently 56 degrees, with sunny skies. What do you want on your list- “Mom, Grandparents, Hairchin, Aunt Cynthia, Aunt Bobbie, and Rachel. End of list. Smartie please call Gory.”

I slowly start the car and start driving, super slow. I have hated driving since I was forced to learn when I was 20, but now I do not have a choice. The music stops playing and a familiar voice telling me to leave my name and number. “Hi Gory, Don’t know who is still around, but I need to set up a battle plan for getting somewhere. He is dead, and I am in Smartie, so don’t hesitate to call me.” I do this for a few of my friends who are still in town.

The normal route to my mother takes 10 minutes depending on lights. I take 20, because I am too scared to make the car go above 20 mph. Whatever… I am just glad I got here in one piece. Punching in the garage code, I then realize my mom isn’t here. Mom, Aunt Bobbie (and her husband, Uncle Charles), my Grandparents went to see my brother on base, across the fucking country. Fucking great! I take a deep breath. Since I am here, I am not going to leave my cats.

They greet me, like they haven’t seen me in years even though I was just here last night. I scoop up two cat carriers from the garage. After a bit of loving and some wet cat food, I manage to wrangle them in them with minor injuries. I then bring the 2 large bags of cat food, a few cans of wet food and a large bowl for water. And sit back in the car to two cats yowling like they are being murdered.

“Smartie, on the list please check off Mom, Grandparents, and Aunt Bobbie. Please add Grandma.” I sit in the drive way while hear the cats cry, and find myself torn. Who do I check on next? Technically my Herrchen is closer, but there are my niece and nephews to think about. After a few more minutes of deliberation, the children win. While driving, I order the car to call my Herrchen, I also have the car check off Rachel’s name (the children’s mom, my sister in law in all but the name is on a short vacation with Boyd). Four messages later, and 30 minutes later I reach Grandma’s. Not my Grandmother, but the children’s.

Opening the car door, I hear Angie’s pair of lungs, and my frown hardens. My heart hardens and automatically I assume the worse. I grab the fake rock with the front door key. I am met with my 3 year old niece Angie, still in her pajamas and it looks like she has been crying for hours. Picking her up, I kiss her cheeks and listen to her concerns while making a quick breakfast for her. 3 minutes later, I set her down and ask her to eat breakfast, while watching a quick TV show. I have to explain that it is okay not to eat at the table this once, and pretend it is like a picnic. While she is busy eating, I go to see her 8 month old brother, Drake.

Surprisingly Drake is happily burbling over a toy. I grab him and change his diaper. I place him on the floor while I get the already packed diaper bag together. While getting a bag read and check on Grandma’s room. Her pale face looks back at mine, and I walk out closing my door. When I hear my phone ring. I dash to pick it up and find it is Gory.

“Thank the Gods. I am so glad to hear from you Gregory. Jesus… have I had a day. Have you heard from anyone else?” I finally take a breath and let him speak. I let him know that I have at this time 2 cats, 2 very unhappy children. We get a battle strategy- 1. Confirm a hotel between the two of us as our meeting place. 2. Gory stated he would go to our friend’s houses, while I go to see my family members. After breakfast I figure out child seats with a few non-curse power words I sort the children in the seats. Snacks, and drinks in a cooler, and the packed diaper and overnight bag all packed away for easy access. I go back into grandma’s room and grab a few pictures, so that the children will always remember her. They all had a wonderful relationship together, and they will always have those memories. 

I attempt to get the children a fun game of eye spy while I make sure I am dealing with hills to my Herrchen's house. Angie seems to be having fun with the eye spy game, and 40 minutes later I make my way over there. Even the cats seem to have fallen asleep during this time. I give Angie a snack and juice box and leave them in the car with the windows cracked.

I slightly panic while I easily open the front door, and everything feels wrong. No massive dog to great me, neither of the cats to yell at me. Scurrying my way to my Herrchen’s room and I find once again nothing. A good portion of his clothes are also missing, but it looks like stuff was taken in a hurry. Alyssa (who I consider my other niece), Herrchen’s roommate -Greg, and two cats, and dog are missing. The only thing I know is that I didn’t find a corpse of any of them. So I still have hope. I know if I did not see a corpse, then I can still have hope and I leave the house.

I go back to a smelly car. I lay my head down on the steering wheel for a second. I ask Angie if she wants to go inside for a minute while I change Drakes diaper. Which if I had been using any common sense I would have done in the first place. I unlock her from her car seat, and help her out of the car, while I tell Smartie to open the trunk. While I walk around I notice Munchkin and Evie have woken up. Through the carrier’s door I give them a bit of water and kibble. They will get more here in an hour’s time. I grab the diaper bag and open Drakes door. How do Mother’s handle this?  
Thankfully I have changed a few diapers in my day and this one goes smoothly. I take place it in a plastic grocery sack and write Herrchen 4 notes placing them around the house. I realize I had forgotten a change of clothes and could not handle going back into the house for items. I grab 4 t-shirt from my Herrchen, and rub my nose in them – Perfect. Corralling the children take 10 more minutes as Angie needs to put her shoes back on. Drake found three different things to put in his mouth and Angie is stating she wants a lunch. Seriously… how does a single parent do this?

I place the children back in the car and remove any water from the cat carriers. I tell Smartie to adjust the list to mark off the places I have gone, and to send a text to Gory regarding me being a bit longer as I forgot to check on the biggest baby of the family. Since I have the kids, I figure it is time to go back up the hill to my Grandparents place to retrieve Krew, - their 1.5 year old Basset/Bloodhound Mix. I start telling Angie about Krew, and she gets super excited. I knew Drake would also get excited once he saw the puppy.

I hear his hound-ish howling as he is eager to have the door opened. I brought Angie in with me this time, and left sleeping Drake inside the car. I unlock the door and place myself in front of Angie. Opening the door I grab his collar and demand he sit. Thankfully my grandmother has never been a push over and he sits on command. He has to be one of the oddest dogs. Only a few inches shorter than standard bloodhound size, he has the long ears of a basset and the tri-coloring (black, liver and white), but the rest of the shape is bloodhound.

Angie races upstairs and tears her coat off. For about 5 minutes I watch him very carefully. I don’t think he has ever been around small children before, and since he had an abusive past, I closely monitor him. Soon I see behaviors that I was hoping for. He is just following her around and keeping her from the stairs and laying with her. I start packing his things outside, including food and containers, pills, lunch meat and toys. I soon let Angie feed him a treat and I place his collar on. I take him out to the car, where Drake meets him with claps and happy gurgling noises. I assumed they are happy, but how the hell am I to know – young children were not being planned till I was in my thirties.

I start the journey to check on my other Aunt and Aunt’s house. Within the hour, I confirm that Aunt Cynthia, and Aunt Maggie have passed away. Their dogs viscously guarding their bodies, so I do not even try to open their doors. I say my goodbyes, and my love through the door. Both ladies were very religious, and I hope they find piece with their God. By the time I return to the car I find silence – everyone decided on nap time. I also find that Gory told me that we have 2 other friends also meeting us at the hotel, and I will be the last to arrive. I also inform Smartie that we have sleeping children, so she doesn’t wake her if I get a text back. I quietly ask Smartie to text Gory if he could pick up pizza for dinner, and two cat boxes with clumping litter – because I did not remember them.  
I start my last leg of the journey for the day to the hotel. We chose one off the beaten path, not exactly 5 starts but not a motel either. This small journey takes about 1.5 hours while I drive in silence, and I am left the option to think or figure out how to play music. Since I do not want to think right now, I carefully put in one earbud and turn the radio on to 80’s music, while I drive.

I arrive at the hotel, just as Angie and Drake were starting to wake up. Gory, Marvin and Derek are there to great me. I open my door and let them know I have a bunch of stuff to bring in. First things first getting the kids inside, which Gory and Derek assist with, and I bring in my Kitties. Marvin takes Krew on a small walk since he hasn’t been outside much. I let Marvin know that if he gets on the scent all he has to do is say “off” and Krew should listen. Next I bring in the clothes, food, and other items into the lobby.

I find that Derek got into the system and got us all suits. Apparently it isn’t hacking if they have a binder called “Username and Passwords.” They key cards will work for the next month without him getting back into the system. I ask the boys to entertain the children while I get the animals situated. I first bring the animal into the room and set up the baby gates, so that animals cannot run out of the room when the doors are opened. I knew from previous encounters that Krew and my two cats would get along just find once they are in the room.

First thing is first turn down all of the shades and set the temperature to 73. Technically too hot for me, but children and animals come first. This is when I notice that I was given a queen mattress, bunk beds and a playpen. My friends really did realize I wouldn’t have thought of any of these. I fill the Krew's water dish because his is bigger than the kittens and fill all of the food dishes. I hear a knock on my door and tell Marvin it is open. Krew walks in first and I shake my head. He knows better but I am not in the mood to make him act correctly right now. Now that the door is closed I open the two cat carriers and they come out like lightening. I know they hate carriers, but right now it is for their own safety. I sit and pet them for a bit, focusing that I have children who need me now to be stronger than ever. 

I can hear my Herrchen's voice in my head 'What is rule 6, Sklavin?' My own thoughts reply 'Rule 6 is that I am an extension of you, and must act accordingly Herrchen. Danka Schorn Herrchen' 

I make sure they have everything they need right now and walk down to the kitchen/dining area. Angie is telling Gory all about eye-spy, and her eating breakfast late and in front of the television. Dinner tasted like cardboard but I realize I haven’t eaten anything all day, and end up eating 5 slices. The adults talk about options for what we need to do. We decide to head to the west coast, and that is as far as we get. We turn to a break room type area, probably meant for teenagers. Derek is teaching Angie about Mario Brothers while Gory tries his hand at changing a diaper. Marvin and I walk all of the dogs and let them have a bit of an adventure.

Too soon, I realize it is already 8 and scramble to get the children in bed. We go into our separate rooms with the idea that we will all be awake by noon and start planning what we want to do for the next month. I have already introduced the idea of a camper trailer, to help with stability for the children and easier to store stuff. Who knows what tomorrow will bring. By 9, I have changed into my Herrchen’s shirt and tuck my stuffed whale next to my arms for comfort. I drift off to sleep surrounded by the snoring of children and the weight of a dog and cats on the bed.

  
*********  
I awaken to a red light flashing, signifying that it is time to start another day. I recognize that I am fully in another Grey dream. I wonder what hell will await me this time...

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation/Meaning:  
> Smartie - (Smart/y) - A talking car, which I have intentionally misspelled.  
> Herrchen – (Herr/chin) German for Master (Smartie does not know how to spell Herrchen. It spelled it Hairchin, because that is what the computer hears)  
> Krew – (Cra/ff) Polish for Blood  
> Sklalvin - (Sk/laa/vin) German for Slave or Bondwomen  
> \--------------------------  
> This is a 2 year story in the making, I have not Beta and so all of the mistakes are my own. This will be slow to update, since I do work and go to school full time.


End file.
